Glances
by Mielz
Summary: Castle and Beckett have always been good at communicating using only their eyes. Inspired by the S5 promo picture.


**My first ever attempt at fanfiction; inspired by the S5 promo picture. Be kind! Or don't. Whatever tickles your fancy. **

****Beckett glanced at her watch. _9:47_. They'd been working on this case for the majority of the evening, unsuccessfully attempting to fit together the pieces of a shredded file, possibly significant to her mother's case. Usually, Kate Beckett was a determined, persevering woman, but it would snow on the hills of hell before this plan would come remotely close to working. She absent-mindedly ran her eyes over the pieces, a ritual she'd carried out hundreds of times that evening. The evening in which she'd expected to have been lying in a warm bath, accompanied by scented candles, rose petals, and no other than Castle. Richard Castle. The (not-so) recent object of her affection. She missed the comforting sensation of his strong arms around her, the relaxing sound of his whisper in her ear as he greeted her with a husky 'good morning'. It'd only been 10 hours. "God Beckett, you're turning into such a sap," she thought to herself. She discreetly lifted her eyelids from the wooden table in front of her to the side of Castle's face, and let them linger there for a few seconds, observing the crinkle of his eyes when he squinted to read a minuscule piece of the shredded document. She mentally laughed at the distance between where they were both sitting on one side of the table. Ridiculous. Before she could finish that thought, Castle turned his head slightly and glanced into her eyes. Quickly, Beckett shifted her eyes back to the table. Castle's brow furrowed. Beckett could feel his eyes on her skin, like daggers. Jesus Christ. She lifted her glance again, and looked into his eyes. The next fifteen seconds were occupied by an intense staring contest, the daring battle between hazel-green and blue. That is, until they were interrupted. Esposito cleared his throat rather exaggeratedly, and his lips broke into a small smile.

"What's up guys? Find something?" he said, barely hiding his laugh.

"Uh, no, uh, we were just-" Castle fumbled.

"Nothing yet, Espo." Beckett confirmed.

"Okay then..." Esposito shook his head, smirking and returning to his work.

Another half hour had passed, and no real progress had been made. Beckett wondered why on earth Ryan and Esposito were still there. Surely Ryan would much rather be spending time with Jenny than slaving over something that resembles what happens when a 14-year-old with algebra homework comes across a shredder. And Esposito, surely he had...conquests to be getting on with, right? Lanie, perhaps? God, she didn't know. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to concentrate on the task, when Ryan mumbled something to Esposito.

"I don't know, bro, it's weird," Javier replied.

Beckett cleared her throat, and raised an eyebrow at the Hispanic detective.

"Nothing, mom," he replied, and her facial expression was less than pleased. "Fine. It's just, why are you two sitting so far away from each other?"

By then, Castle's attention was attracted, but before he could chip in, Beckett quipped,

"I don't know, I don't think Castle showered this morning."

Before his brain-to-mouth filter had a chance to function, he uttered,

"You know fine well I showered this morning," and threw her a suggestive glance.

Beckett's eyes widened significantly as Ryan and Esposito exchanged curious looks.

"Oh yeah, cause the guy next to me looks like he belongs in a Herbal Essences commercial," she replied, saving them from the too-soon, awkward 'is there something you guys aren't telling us?' conversation (she really _did_ know fine well he showered that morning, though)

Castle rolled his eyes at her, Ryan and Esposito laughing at him from the end of the table. The moment was soon over though, and fifteen minutes later they were yet again sitting in silence, slaving over this case.

Beckett let out a small sigh and continued staring into space, waiting for one of them to call it a night whilst her mind drifted off into several fantasies of what her and Castle could've been doing right then, each one becoming dirtier and dirtier. Castle held up another piece of paper for inspection, but his eyes soon wandered off back to Beckett. She returned his glance and frowned at him, trying to silently communicate her impatience, tiredness, and horniness. He smiled at her and then broke the eye contact, returning to his work. She rolled her eyes, and resorted to tapping her fingers on the table to aid her boredom, whilst remaining as 'focused' as she could on the work. She was _so _bored. Giving up, she looked at Castle again, hoping he would get the hint. He turned his face to look at her, chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should call it a night, guys." stated Castle. Beckett breathed a sigh of relief and smiled politely, comically stretching.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." said Beckett.

Ryan and Esposito nodded, mutually agreeing.

"And what about all of this?" asked Ryan, gesturing towards the vast amount of paper shreds scattered across the table.

"We'll take care of it." said Beckett, leading the two guys to the door, Castle following closely. They said their 'until tomorrow's, and Beckett reached to open the door for them.

"And what about you, Castle?" Esposito asked, curiously raising his eyebrows.

"I, uh...I need to uh, get my...my, uh-" he stuttered.

"Castle was helping me with some paperwork earlier. Just some forms, you know, obligatory for returning from suspension. Being a writer and all, he can phrase things better than me. We're just gonna finish things up, make sure we've checked all the boxes." Beckett backed him up.

"Okay then... see you guys tomorrow." With that, the boys made their way out of the door and down the hall, Esposito muttering something to Ryan on their way. Beckett simply rolled her eyes, and closed the door behind him. The next thing she felt was a warm, strong hand around her waist and the cold wood of the door against her back, reminiscent of a previous event... except this time it was _her _door. Hungry, eager lips devoured hers and she struggled to stay afoot. She fought back with just as much passion, and raised her arms to run her fingers through Castle's hair. When the kiss finally broke off, Castle and Beckett both were left gasping for air.

"I've wanted to do that all night." Castle breathed, softly brushing Beckett's hair out of her face - a sharp contrast to the fire of the kiss.

"You have no idea." Beckett replied. Smiling, she laced her fingers through his, guiding him through her apartment to her bedroom. When they passed the table, she reached over to turn off each of the small desk lamps they'd been using. Just before she turned the last one off, she noticed a small yellow sticky note at the end of the table, right where Esposito was situated. Picking it up, she examined it, whilst Castle watched her facial expression morph from neutral, to shocked, to that oh-so-Beckett lip-bite. It read:

_We know. _

_Detectives, remember? ;-)_

_-J&K_

**Thank you for your time. Please review, and feel free to tell me if it's awful!**


End file.
